


When Your Best Friend Is Also Your Girlfriend

by shinythegoat



Series: FitzSimmons Short Stories :) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat
Summary: Simmons loves to steal her boyfriend's clothes
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: FitzSimmons Short Stories :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	When Your Best Friend Is Also Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of short story FS ideas so the next couple of works I write will most likely be shorter... Hope you enjoy!!

“So Fitz, you going to tell me why you’ve worn the same shirt for the past three days?” Fitz stared down at the blue t-shirt he was wearing that was loosely covered by a grey cardigan Jemma had given him for his birthday last year.

“Jemma”

“Jemma? You’ve gotta be kidding me, you don’t even wear that Man U jersey I got for you.”

“Jemma took it.”

“Did she take all your other clothes as well?”

“Na, I hide a stash of spare hoodies in the corner of my closet.” Fitz had a sly look on his face, acting as if he had outwitted the smartest girl he ever knew.

“And you didn’t think to gather some shirts as well?”

“She has small arms, she only can carry so much at once. And what’s up with you and Bobbi? Does she ever steal your clothes?”

“No, she thinks that wearing my clothes makes her my property.”

“Jemma and her couldn’t be more different. Remind me, how are they friends again?

“Cause’ we’re friends.”

“Ohhh, makes sense.” As Fitz and Hunter rounded the corner of the hallway they noticed that Fitz’ door was open,

“Did you leave your flat unlocked?”

“No, I always lock it after I leave, Simmons is the only other one that knows the code but she closes the door behind her.”

“Ok, um I’ll go get Bob and you make sure everything is still there.” Hunter ran back down the hall leaving Fitz by himself to investigate the possible robbery. 

Pushing the door open he slowly walked in, reaching into the secret pocket in his cardigan that held an ICER. Holding it in front of him, he made his way towards the kitchen. Rounding the corner he looked around and saw no one, however, as he scanned his eyes across the open area he noticed that his bedroom door was open.

Fitz shuffled over to the door and pressed his back up against the wall and took a deep breath,

“1...2...3” Turning into the room he saw his remaining clothes scattered all over his bed and the floor, and the culprit had her head in the closet. Fitz dropped the gun to the floor causing the girl to jump back, hitting her head on the closet door. This only led to an outburst of laughter from Fitz and an ashamed robber.

“Jemma! What the hell are you doing here, and are you- is that my Man U jersey?! Jemma took a step forward, gathering some of the clothes scattered in the process and placing them in a box. Picking it up she made her way over to Fitz who was standing by the door.

“I washed all the clothes that I took and put them back”, she stepped out from the room and began towards the front door.

“Then what’s in the box Simmons?” She swung open the door and walked out peeking her head back in to answer,

“I took some uh, some other stuff too.” She slammed the door shut before shouting ‘Love you’ and dashed down the hallway, nearly bumping into Bobbi and Hunter on her way out.

As soon as the door slammed Fitz ran to it, opening it only to see no Simmons but a confused Bobbi and Hunter walking towards him.

“Bloody hell”


End file.
